


Through Power I Gain Victory - House Thul Parliament

by OwlMaescia



Series: Advancement RP Stories [1]
Category: RP Stories - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars The Old Republic - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlMaescia/pseuds/OwlMaescia
Summary: First ever Guild Story about Paislee. This was an in-game assignment based on Star Wars: The Old Republic. First person and probably a lot of grammar errors. Please go easy on ole Betsy. Paislee finally assassinated her step-uncle and reclaimed parliament. If you read my other works on here, hopefully they are improving.





	Through Power I Gain Victory - House Thul Parliament

This is a continuation and results from in-game RP story assigned for completion by Lord Eaen. Synopsis: Paislee and Folly Var, who was required to attend a diplomatic hearing as well, traveled to Alderaan for hearing concerning the inheritance of Paislee's late father Ren Galia Singh, which is being contested for by her step-uncle, Chatal Endeel.)

Leaving my personal starship, I stepped out into the public square, I was greeted by the crisp Alderaan air. The commoners polluted the town's bazaars. A feeling of trust and peace entered my heart, I was home. I felt amazing until I noticed the stares, gasps, and whispers among the people of Alderaan.

Brushing past their comments, I continued my way towards House Thul. On approaching the house, the bright crimson and violet flags gently blew in the wind. I reached in and grabbed the pendant that I wore hidden underneath my robes. It was an embellished pendant that my late father gave me. I returned it the pendant in its original place of concealment while walking ahead with Folly Var striding behind me.

I met with such nostalgia when my leather boots tapped against the marble floor, the deities statute shone brightly in my mind almost burning an image into it. A soldier followed me into the House Thul. Word must have spread throughout the town of my life at Odacai Saarai; no one's doing but Chatal Endeel. My heart sunken in and my emotions began to swell up at first, yet I still kept my resolve. It's been a while since I returned home.

My eyes feasted on House Thul's lustrous palace walls at the bottoms of each of the eight limestone columns light up the lower levels of the throne hall and bathe the hall in a dancing glow of orange. The intricate golden patterns on the terraced ceiling dance in the flickering light while stone effigies look down on the maple floor of this royal hall.

A maroon rug runs in a circle around the room, with two paths at the throne and the main entrance while square banners with burnished edges swing gently from the walls. Between each banner stands a large candlestick, some of them have been lit and in turn illuminate the artistic depictions of folk heroes and legends below them.

Vast, stained glass windows depicting late royalty are edged by drapes colored the same maroon as the banners. The curtains have been adorned with embellished borders and jewels.

A grandiose throne of sapphire sits in front of a giant painting of the kingdom and is adjoined by six equally impressive seats for visiting dignitaries.  
The throne is covered in sacred motifs and fixed on each of the broad ears is a ruby crescent moon. The fluffy pillows are a dark maroon and these too have been adorned with embellished tips.

Those wishing to listen to their royal highness can do so on the many lavish, but relatively simple teak benches, all of which are lined up perfectly symmetrical. Those of higher standing can instead take a seat in the extravagant balconies overlooking the entire hall.

There were servants cleaning the hall floor. I glance over to them and began to reminisce to myself when I used to clean houses and other chores that my step-uncle made me do when suddenly a soldier approached one of the servants and swiftly kicking them in the spleen. He drags him by the collar of his shirt. Probably somewhere to be punished, I gathered. I came to a standstill from the yelps of the man as he was being pulled away against his will. I slowly felt the fibers of my muscle giving way.

Folly who has now walked ahead of me, while I stood there staring in a trance. A forceful nudge from the guard who was behind me startled me so quickly. I clung to him hard and suddenly he dropped me to my knees targeting one of my pressure points in my shoulder. I slumped down in pain, wanting to revolt. I regained my composure and continued walking along the way. Folly turned stopped and glared at the guard who had dropped me. He positioned himself in such a way that put him between the aggressor and me. He paid close attention to me from there on.

After my arrival, I couldn't stop thinking about Chatal Endeel again. Chatal was a violent monster with an unusual source of strength and a wide face.

I entered the private stateroom where other noblemen gathered. Before taking my seat near Folly, my eyes darted towards Chatal's face. It was like eyeing a vicious vorn tiger that was trapped in a small room with you. You're constantly aware of its movements and whereabouts. He wore that ‘noble smile’ that most dignitaries wear when you are somewhere you don't want to be with someone who you don't care for. Folly Var gave a firm indiscreet nod to me. I returned the gesture as I could not afford a lapse in focus right now. I will have my time with him I'm sure of it. My lousy step-uncle would never let me out his sight so easily. He was up to something I knew it.

I hugged my dear aunt Miya. Despite her same graceful appearance, I immediately sensed the distress hidden within her face. He has beaten her in lieu of my absence. My hands rapidly started to grow hot and electric, but if I reasoned if I was to retaliate now I could lose it all. The timing must be exact. I dropped my defenses, luckily no one noticed it but Folly. He shook his head in disagreement at me while gesturing his hands in a motion to lower my anger.

We all had risen to honor the statesman. The parliament held the hearing, although I have not been to many hearings, I remembered where to stand and paid attention to how things generally go. The inheritance was concerning 250 livestock, 5 farms, farms slaves of 20 generations and its descendants, a multitude of 10 Trillion credits, 1,000 pounds of fine goods, oil and perfumes, 500 barrels of Alderaanian custom brew ale along with cellar 135 transport and entrusted space dock that was held for the late Ren Galia Singh of House Thul.

Chatal reasoned that I didn't make a perfect candidate to rule over my own inheritance, saying that I was unwise and had no training to be a princess or let alone Queen. His points were so valid and reasoning was sound, but I knew my deceased father would not let me go down so easily and the ways of Alderaanian monarchy was stronger than words. The only thing working against me was my joining Odacai Saarai and learning the ways of the Sith.

We went to session after many disagreements and the parliament begged to take a recess. I stood with Folly Var and went over diplomacy tactics. That was the only moment I had stopped thinking about my step-uncle and started thinking about how to gain this inheritance for not only myself but my aunt Miya.

Chatal walked over to the window and reflected on his shining star surroundings. He had always loved prestigious House Thul with its steady, steamed snow-covered mountain. It was a place that encouraged his tendency of greed and malice, also his need for dominance for Paislee's late parents’ inheritance.

The hearing was almost halfway through, second recess. At this point, I was drained from all the conversation and defending. Folly Var made valid points and it seemed things were in my favor. So I wandered the halls of the palace to clear my mind. Then I saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the violent figure of Chatal with his two guards. I should have sensed this coming.

I gulped. I glanced back at my own reflection in the mirror behind him, as they entered the room where I stood. I knew Chatal to be the same cowardly, ruthless, tall Moff Stout drinker with grubby fingers and a greasy face. His friends saw him as a boiling, brief brute. Once, he had appeared to be the sweet loving man to both me and my aunt Miya, but he still managed to belittle and beat me unforgivably in his discretion.

But not even I was prepared for what Chatal had in store for me at that moment.

No words were spoken but the silence screamed like shouting thranta, making me tense. Chatal clothed his hands in the same black tattered gloves he wore from my childhood. I went into a state of paralysis. I froze in place. At the moment everything that I learned, the trials that I faced, even my strength all of a sudden was sapped. He approached me in a strong and bold yet slow stride. My eyes locked hard on his, I've gone into a trance. Chatal grabbed a warped blade from within his robe that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

Chatal looked back at me with a barbaric stare and still tightly gripping the warped blade. "Paislee, dearest Paislee," he replied. I grew nauseated at the sound of that phrase over the years I suffered at his hands.

I slowly sidestepped from the left and then the right as we did this unnoticeable dance. One of the guards’ keys jingled slightly breaking my concentration. Even though it was a rookie move, I looked away to only see a glove has glided rapidly my face. I whimpered a bit cupping my face and letting out a gasp. I drew my hand slowly away no doubt revealing my own blood-drenched over my left hand. In the midst of distraction, I was suddenly yanked by the lock of my hair dragged back and shoved down forcefully to my knees by the guards. Chatal leaned in closer to me and spit in my face.

"You really thought I would let you go. I wouldn't find you in this vast galaxy," Chatal boasted as he stood up and strode in front of me. "Under that facade of being so-called Sith is the same frightened and frail 13-year-old girl."

He cackled to himself then he gave me a sudden swift hard kick to my chest. I attempted to curl up but I was held up back into the same position. He nodded his head toward the guards behind me. I observed his odd but familiar gesture. The guards who were now unmasked were sniffing my hair and the faded scent of my perfume gripping my shoulders, one of them started to tear my garments apart against my will.

Not again, I thought to myself. I can't go down this way, Lord Eaen would personally put an end to me himself.

I continued to squirm around and begun to cry and begged to for them to stop as I struggled to regain my rapport to my inner strength. The guards started to insult me and laugh at me. "How mighty strong of a Sith are you?" they said tauntingly to me. I began to channel the force and honing on Chatal and mentally pushing past the guards molesting me.

With a lowered intense stare on my face, I sneered at him. "Look Chatal," growled Paislee, with a cold-blooded glare that reminded Chatal of violent vorn tiger. "I loathed you all my life. I know you set this up and I came not only seeking revenge but to claim my heritance solely for Miya, you two-timing scum!"

We exchanged looks at each other with stressed feelings, like two muddy Manka cat in an open field fighting over prey. This was a very advantageous Alderaan Parliament meeting, which, during intermission, had symphony music playing in the background and diplomats were chatting among themselves.

Suddenly, Chatal lunged forward and tried to punch me in the face. Instantaneously, I broke free and exerted enough force to pushed Chatal towards the pillar. The portraits tumbled down to the floor. The two brutes, muscular guards were stricken back to the opposite side of the room enough to render them unable to recover. The warped blade flew from out his hand. I then hurried towards him with a relentless appearance. Chatal attempted to recover his stance but failed as I force choked him against the pillar. The small room that appeared so tidy now showed great evidence of ransacking.

Chatal's strong fingers trembled to reach for his throat and his unkempt face swelled and turned red, suddenly deep purple. He appeared traumatized. I had this life dangling in my hands. The rest of his complexion was so pale and raw as white as snow-capped mountains. As much as I wanted to torture him, peel each layer of his skin back, grind all of his internal organs to paste, prick his veins and watch his reactions to all my toxins back in my lair, and add a vial of his blood to my collection, I knew it would need to be swift and quick. I could sense the guards headed my way to the racket that could be overheard throughout the palace. You could hear the dignitaries' screams and mayhem in the main hall.

I rambled in thoughts about my next objectives while choking the man who has done so to me for years. I needed to act swiftly while making no mistakes. Finally, I decided to cut his life short. Then he let out an agonizing groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later, Chatal Endeel was dead.

Suddenly, the guards and Folly came rushing in and I fell down to the floor, acting as if the battle took the life out of me. Folly came over to me kneeling beside me scanning me over ensuring there weren't any serious injuries. What appeared before their eyes were in my favor. My robes were tattered and ripped, and the blood had coagulated on my face from the slightly deep cut. I played my part well. I attempted to cover myself with my disoriented robes while giving the impression being startled and emotionally distraught. House Thul guards rushed to Chatal guards bounding them quickly, another to pick up the corpse of my step-uncle. I watched them as they carried him out. It would be the last time for good. One of the House Thul guards called out down the hall for the nearby handmaidens to attend to me. Though I was not warmly welcomed in Alderaan, I still did have the power as princess and monarchy of my late Father Ren Galia Singh.

Under scrutiny and questioned heavily, I kept hidden the events that actually took place in that back room. The investigator’s results proved that I was beaten, cut, molested and convinced the rest of the statesmen that I had to use my uncanny powers self-defense against my step-uncle who attacked first. Without Chatal's information and the guards who were now too scared to talk. I gained favor with House Thul representative. The inheritance solely was declared to me, which I, in turn, gave some of its dividends to my aunt.

"However, in order to permanently secure this parliament a child must be born of the noble descent," said the House Thul Parliament statesman.

Nodding to the representative, I gently looked over to my aunt Miya. She smiled at me tenderly. I caressed her with a tight but comforting hug and we walked out of the palace. Upon arriving at her spaceport, I lent her my late father undetectable private ship to her to fly back. My cousin Saini stood there waiting for Miya to board and then off to Naboo under an anonymous name and private palace, knowing she would be safe there. Folly and I then went our separate ways home.

[end]


End file.
